


Central Park

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of Harry and Lucius’ 10<sup>th</sup> anniversary is approaching, and Harry’s starting to wonder about Lucius’ suddenly secretive behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Central Park

**Author's Note:**

> This was a giftfic written for [keikokin](http://keikokin.livejournal.com/), way back in 2005.

______________________________________

Harry usually enjoyed his days off.

He was stretched out on the bed, trying to read a book. Trying was the operative word as he was feeling really worried.

Normally, he didn’t have much to worry about. He was twenty eight, a successful Seeker for the Montrose Magpies, had just been made team captain and had won the Dangerous Dai Commerative Medal for the past four years running. Voldemort had been dead for a good eleven and everything in his life had been going right. He didn’t have to ever see the Dursleys again and was happily in a relationship for the past nine years, going on ten.

Of course a lot of people had thought he was off his rocker when he’d started dating none other than the widower Lucius Malfoy. They had bumped into one another in Central Park while Harry had been vacationing in New York. Lucius was there on some sort of business for a company he owned. They mutually decided it was better to keep each other company, than do something alone and be bored senseless. He was really young at the time and it had been a rocky start. But once they had started talking, and began to understand one another, it was pretty much smooth sailing from there. Draco had been baying for his blood but once it became obvious that his sniping wasn’t about to break them up, he simply gave up. It had taken a good amount of time for Harry and Lucius to develop trust but it developed, much to his everyone’s surprise. Then there had been the small uproar when Lucius had moved out of the manor and into a condominium with him.

Sure, they still argued about things, but there was always that trust there.

But lately Lucius had been acting very secretive. He had been for the past three months. Harry couldn’t figure it out. He seemed anxious when Harry was around and when Harry asked about his day, Lucius seemed to give slightly evasive answers.

It was driving Harry around the bend. And the worse part was that there didn’t seem to be a reason for it. He knew Lucius wasn’t the sort of person prone to… indiscretions. And if Lucius was keeping something from him, it must have been for a good reason.

That still didn’t stop him from wanting to know the reason.

The sound of the Floo being activated made him look up and over at the clock. It was eight at night. He slid off the bed and walked out of the bedroom, book still in hand. When he reached the living room, he found Lucius brushing Floo powder from his shoulders. Lucius had been working late again.

“Hi,” Harry said as he walked over and gave Lucius a kiss, before he screwed up his face in disgust. “You’ve got Floo powder on your face.”

“And you now have some on your lips,” Lucius replied with a smile as he wiped the powder from his face and Harry’s lips. “Have you been enjoying your day off?”

“Yeah,” Harry watched as Lucius walked past, removing his cloak with that familiar swirl. “Been trying to read this book.”

“And?” Lucius settled his cloak on the peg by the front door and started undoing a few buttons of his shirt.

“Can’t quite get through it. Been distracted.”

“By what? If I remember correctly, you don’t have any games for the next few days.”

“I don’t,” Harry made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch.

“Then why are you worrying?” Lucius asked, coming to the living room and sitting down beside Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but changed his mind and gave a half-hearted shrug. Lucius chuckled as he stroked Harry’s head for a moment.

“I daresay you worry about the European Cup too much. The qualifying rounds don’t start for another six months.”

Harry had been concerned about that as well, but not as much as Lucius’ behaviour.

“You know I take it seriously. Besides, we have a very strong team this year. Once we work out the kinks in Hillary’s beating and Montgomery’s tendency to flack, I think we can take Puddlemere.” Harry tapped his fingers against the book. “Though Oliver’s been really working his team and their new Chaser is phenomenal, so we’ll definitely have our work cut out for us.”

“You’ll certainly give Wood a run for his Galleons,” Lucius commented as he relaxed back against the couch. “You really shouldn’t worry.”

Harry nodded his head as he reclined back against Lucius, opening his book once more. “Did you want to do anything in particular tonight?”

Lucius’ hand automatically moved down to Harry’s chest, fingers moving in small circles. Harry managed to resist the urge to purr in contentment.

“Is there a reason behind this?” Lucius sounded amused.

“Well, you’ve been really busy lately,” Harry began slowly. “So I thought it would be nice if we went out and did something.”

Lucius didn’t reply for a moment. “I don’t feel much like going out. I would rather stay in for the night.”

“Want to watch a movie then?”

“No… just have some dinner, spend some time with you and then sleep. I’m very exhausted.”

“Oh,” Harry replied. Lucius almost always seized on the chance to go out and do something. And there were only two things that tired Lucius out to the point of exhaustion: lots of overtime and lots of Apparation. “How much overtime did they make you work?”

“More than I probably should have,” Lucius replied. “I haven’t been very good company lately.”

“That’s all right,” Harry replied; being snarky now wouldn’t do anything other than annoy Lucius and lead to a row. “D’you mind take away? I don’t feel like cooking.”

Harry looked up to see Lucius making a slight face but nodding his head.

“If it’s Indian, not from that god awful place you ordered from last time. The biriyani was atrocious.”

“Thai, all right?” Harry asked, unable to stop the smile from coming to his face.

“Thai’s fine.”

“Usual?”

Lucius nodded his head. “If you’re going to get take away, I’m going to have a bath before dinner arrives.”

Harry moved as Lucius nudged him gently. He sat up and watched for a moment as Lucius made his way out of the living room. He sighed quietly and turned his attention back to the book when Lucius’ voice made him look up once more.

“You don’t have anything planned for this Friday night, do you?”

“This Friday?” Harry repeated. “No, I don’t. Why?”

Lucius gave him a slight smirk. “Simply curious.”

Harry watched as the blond disappeared around the corner, his curiosity shifting into overdrive. He looked at his book once again before he closed it in frustration. This Friday was only three days away. Just what was Lucius getting at? Or rather, what did he have planned?

______________________________________

The past three days had been absolutely infuriating. Lucius’ behaviour had gone from secretive to downright teasing. He had been dropping little hints that something was going to happen today. Only there were nothing that gave any clues and Harry had driven himself to distraction trying to figure them out.

The team seemed to realise something was going on, as Harry was either frequently distracted or unnaturally focused for turns during practice. He’d called off team practice after spending a good three hours running through the basics and attacks. Montgomery’s flacking had decreased and Hillary no longer sent the Bludger swerving wildly to the right. All in all, it had been a good practice and he felt satisfied when he called it to an end.

He’d Flooed home and now he was stepping out of the fireplace, staring at his living room. Or rather, at the mysterious package that was laying dead centre on the floor. The black box was tied with slim strips of silver ribbon, with a neat bow right in the centre. He watched it carefully as he slowly approached and picked it up. He pulled on the ribbon and it came away easily, he lifted off the lid and the next thing he knew, he found himself in a whirl and then deposited somewhere.

The somewhere was a tastefully decorated room, with a couch and a small table and chair by a window with a spacious view of Central Park. He walked over to the window in disbelief, looking down at the park. What was he doing back in New York?

“I was hoping you would finish with practice early.”

Harry turned around and found Lucius standing there, impeccably dressed in a white shirt and black pants. “Where are we?”

“In the Hotel Plaza Athenée, just across the street from Central Park.”

“All right… why are we in New York?”

Lucius didn’t speak until he was standing beside Harry at the window. “I’m quite sure you’ll recall that particular pond behind the zoo.”

“Yeah, it was where we…” Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh no, is that today?”

“It is,” Lucius sounded amused. “But as you’ve been so preoccupied with the European Cup, I’ll forgive you. So, once you get ready, we can go out.”

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, with a smile.

“We’re having dinner at Arabelle, go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, take in a concert at the bandshell and finish off with a carriage ride in Central Park.”

Harry didn’t say anything for a second. “Sort of what we did the first time we were in New York.”

“Precisely.”

“You know,” Harry began slowly. “You must have been planning this for a long time… three months, maybe?”

“Maybe,” Lucius said with that smirk again. “I was planning to completely sweep you off your feet. But I didn’t think your curiosity would survive the night.”

“You knew!” Harry sounded affronted.

“Of course; you’re quite adorable when you’re determined to figure something out.”

“You’re horrible,” Harry pronounced with a smile as he removed his Quidditch gloves and placed them on the table. “But what am I going to wear? I’m not transfiguring my Quidditch gear.”

“I brought you something to wear as well.”

“Not my suit, right?”

“It’s comfortable.”

“Good,” Harry peeled off his other gear and put it with the gloves. “You really didn’t have to go to all this trouble you know.”

“But a day like this only comes once,” Lucius murmured. “Our reservations at Arabelle’s are for six.”

“I’d better go get ready then. The bathroom’s –”

“Just through the bedroom.” Lucius replied.

Harry hurried off, an irrepressible grin coming to his face.

______________________________________

The night had been absolutely perfect. Dinner was perfect; there was an interesting exhibit at the Metropolitan Museum of Art and the concert at the bandshell was superb. And now they were sitting in a covered carriage, taking a ride around Central Park. Harry was snuggled against Lucius, feeling absolutely content.

“I still can’t believe you let me stew like that for three months.” Harry snorted as he looked up at Lucius.

“Well, I had to spread it out. If you suspected something occurring at the moment, you would have gone hunting for answers until you found them. Then this wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

“Ok, you have me there… but did you really have to leave all those hints?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?!”

“I wasn’t going to leave you completely in the dark,” Lucius smiled. “I planned this day for you and you obviously enjoyed it.”

“I did,” Harry began. “But did you -”

He was effectively silenced when Lucius leaned in to kiss him. It was a few minutes before they broke apart.

“But did you really have to tease me so?” Harry finished.

Lucius chuckled. “I’ll go easy on you next time. How does that sound?”

“Better… unless you plan on outdoing yourself on some other occasion.”

“We’ll see.”

“Lucius…” Harry began warningly. “You can only do the Central Park thing once. I mean, this is where it all first started for us.”

“I know,” Lucius had that secretive smile on his face. “You act like I have no imagination.”

“You have plenty of imagination; that’s what’s got me wondering.” Harry snorted.

Lucius smiled again as he leaned in closer. “Happy tenth anniversary.”

“Happy tenth anniversary,” Harry smiled as he pulled Lucius in for another kiss.

______________________________________


End file.
